


In Two

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In two words Zack could compile every noun and verb, sweat and kiss, scream of anger and moan of passion that ever came between the two. Zack/Reno</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Two

In two words Zack could compile every noun and verb, sweat and kiss, scream of anger and moan of passion that ever came between the two. There was no softness or gentleness, but a rough sort of affair. Bruises laced on skin like the most expensive of dress ( _which every girl wants to fawn over as she searches for that one perfect wedding gown. Their prince would be there soon and then that would be the end of_ _ **that** )_throats raw with the hunger of a thousand snarling wolves, all screaming the same thing ( _feedmefeedmefeedmefeedme_ ) tongues darting like fire ( _light me another cigarette, darling. This one tastes of death and rat poison._ )

An interesting affair with pain and sex. There was always blood, like aftershave over their faces, burning their nostrils with its sweet perfume of malice and touching their lips. It always burned, as if the fires, blue and red ( _and that godawful yellow and orange that when mixed looked similar to a teenager's vomit all over the floor, their wicked deed of swallowing their parents pills staring back at them, smiling its sunshine hue with a 'fuck you, darling' sprawled above_ ) were taunting. Not once had the fire smoldered, drenched out by the sloshing rain ( _or those plastic doll tears that never made anyone think anything but how they'd like to shed the teenage beauty-queen's blood all over their floor and write 'plastic' over the expansion of her milky white skin._ )

Reno liked the kinky things ( _hand those cuffs over to me, Mister Turk; I'll make you beg for release._ ) Ropes, chains, biting and blood. There wasn't sex without those essential things. Drugs fogged the mind and he needed none of  _that_  shit ( _Zack always enjoyed hearing Reno moan as he writhed under him, using his body as a needle, plunging in and out, blood coating their stomachs, Reno never asking for a tourniquet._ ) What they wanted was simple: more time and less restrictions ( _Shinra always complained that they were too loud or that the new holes in the wall were inexcusable, that the blood was hard to get out of the carpet and how they were being nuisances to the company_ ) and maybe perhaps another person to shed their pleasure with ( _Cloud was too innocent, Tseng wouldn't go for it, Rude had a girl and Rufus didn't like the idea of him being touched, let alone fucked._ )

But they didn't need that to have fun. Slick bodies and loud moans ( _almost loud enough to block out the neighbors screeches for them to shut the fuck up or turn some music on, but never_ _ **quite**_ _there_ ) were their companion through both the wanton winter nights ( _button up your jacket or your dick'll freeze in an upright position!_ ) and sweltering summer mornings ( _one hundred and three degrees—slip inside for some cool treats_ ) the cooling autumn afternoons ( _there are leaves in your hair, let me pull them out with chunks of your silky red mane_ ) and warming spring dusks( _let's take a dip in the tub, let me scrub you raw and we'll see if I can get your skin to match all of that hair._ ) Zack didn't need anymore fun. He was already drowning in all that he was bathed in as it was.

In two words Zack could compile every noun and verb, sweat and kiss, scream of anger and moan of passion that ever came between the two.

It never amounted to 'love me'.

 


End file.
